One Mistake is Another Man's Chance
by ianramos22
Summary: Boromir is on his way with his forces and commanders to return to Minis Tirith, when the Old Gods decide Westerous is in need of a new player. The Game of Thrones is about to be changed.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer-All LOTRs Characters belong to J R. R. Tolkien, all Game of Thrones Characters belong to George R. R. Martin, everything else is mine

Highlights\- This story is something I've thought about doing for awhile and now I'm happy to finally get started I hope to make this a fun adventure as well entertaining.

The story takes place after Neddard Star has been executed for treason, as well as the Red Wedding. Sansa has not been married to Tyrion Lannister.

On the Lords of The Rings side of the story Boromir has taken back Osgiliath from the orcs and is sailing home.

I have yet to Decide ho pairings and romances will go, but as the story progresses I will announce them.


	2. PROLOGUE

Started February 4, 2019

Ian Ramos

Prologue: A rallying Cry, A Great Roar

The Wind Clashed and the sails stretched as the elder Gods battered the Gondorin fleet. Suddenly a great being shrouded in lightning appeared in the midst of the storm. "Heed my words and rally, trust not all who welcomes you with open arms. Yet do not dismiss those who draw sword first and talk later." The being cried out again fury in its voice reflected by the waves growing fiercer. "I am the **White Tree of Kings** and I have heard my brethren's cries!" "they have slowly begun to perish and even now struggle to hold presence, men have begun to forsake them!" "I send you now to save my kin, know this if you are ever in doubt what to do I myself will guide you." With a flash and earsplitting crack, the being disappeared and in its place floated a woman down onto the lead ship. She was mesmerizing not a single blemish on her skin which was white as snow yet as grey as ash. Her hair was long and silver that seemed to shine even though there was no sun. She walked to leader of the fleet and it was as if all the soldiers could see her through his eyes and as one, they knelt. "**My brave soldiers** in this word my kin will not no me at first but, **I do not fear for you men and women are all my children**. So, trust me and lend me your hands." The First then raised her new hands and brought them together with a clap. Just like that, Lord Boromir, Erikkur Breach, Jonathan Hearth, Aiden Pinewood, Emerald Clearspring, 10,000 infantry, 5,000 Calvary, 500 tower guards, 500 pieces of siege equipment, 20,000 ships of war ended up teleporting in the middle of the ocean.

Cries of panic and fear swept throughout the host. The First watched with some amusement as only the five leaders as well as the tower guards kept calm. As Boromir looked around at his men and ships as they bobbed in the quiet water, he wondered to himself how things have come to this. A storm had hit out of nowhere causing all hell to break loose the men were praying to high elf lords as well as the gods old and knew, praying for deliverance. When some being claiming to be **The White Tree**, popped out of the storm, turned into a great lady, and then proceeded to dump them who knows where. The men on the other hand all sat down on the decks of the ships wondering how this had happened. One moment they were riding high on the seas and then they were suddenly on a still lake or ocean. Some pale lady then poof they were not sure the water was ocean for it was still like glass not a soul moved not a soul breezed for they could not figure what would happen or befall them. However, as one they turned their eyes to the captain now turned general hoping beyond hope that he would have the answers that they all sought. Boromir looked around and surveyed his men his fleet, now his only family and an unknown power filled him and when he spoke all could hear and yet they were not beside him. His voice filled with comfort and strength," My brothers and sisters and my kin we do not know what has befallen us, but take comfort for this is not the end, but the beginning of a new chapter. Though we all are confused and scared, hell I am of the same feelings we will stand. For we are Men of the West. We stand when no others will stand, and we blaze the path. So, stand my brothers for we are **GONDOR! And GONDOR WILL SURVIVE!** And this will not cause us to falter! **So, Rise! Rise and Follow Me MEN of the WEST!** As he spoke the unsettling silence faded and in turn a cry of hop and power rose. The ships rocked and lurched, the seas billowed, the roar of fury reverberated over the waters, the waves crashed, the silence faded as the men of the west raised their swords and spears and shields, stamped, yelled screamed, tears flying and trickling down their faces as the hope that he bestowed filled their breasts and Boromir smiled his hair waving in the wind lifted his arm in a fist and as one they all yelled screamed and cheered **FOR GONDOR! FOR GONDOR!** "Let me hear you cry!" yelled Boromir. **FOR GONDOR! For Gondor! Long live the White Tree!**

Many miles away in a certain red castle high up its wall A certain young lady with hair, kissed by fire, flowing in the wind heard the roar on the wind. Suddenly a great roar shook and sounded on the wind and the people could not understand what the roar said, but the people throughout this keep and city all stopped and listened. In the throne room, on a certain throne a blond king felt a shiver roll up his spine and in a certain room a queen felt a chill roll down her shoulders even though there was a blaze in the hearth. From the Highborn in their castles and in their towers to the lowborn in the fields and hovels, they wondered was this a sign of the end times. For in the Game of Thrones a new animal had not joined but a Tree and this tree with nine branches and nine stars, would stand with her children against the winter and shine brightest among the stars.


	3. Chapter1: The Arrival Of Strangers

Thanks to Asteroth1for the advice, and also guest for the info as well. 😊

Chapter 1 Arrival of Strangers

A deep fog settled over the city of Kings Landing. People began their jobs and went to work with little to no enthusiasm as the city watched approaching ships. High up in the room in the red keep, the rays of sunshine and some early rays of sunlight poured through onto the bedding of a red-haired maiden. She sat up and stretched and she brushed the sleep from her eyes. Squaring her shoulders, she dressed and wondered how all of it had gone wrong. She was besotted with her fantasies and fairy tales that she had lied, then betrayed her own family. Then, her sister had disappeared, and three of her brothers as well as mother were killed. Now she was a prisoner in a gilded cage awaiting her fate. True she wasn't to marry Joffrey, the monster, however she knew with no certainty that he and the queen regent would not let her go. She Looked into a mirror and for the thousandth time cursed her looks. Flawless milk white skin, full pink lips, breasts that had swelled to perfection, and last but not her eyes and hair. She was no fool, no that part was gone, she knew Joffrey was going to force himself or someone else onto her for his sick pleasure. Without Lord Tyrion or Tywin, she would have surly been deflowered and defiled already. Gods, what would her family do if they saw her now. As she walked throughout the keep, she stayed well away from the throne room and garden. With the Tyrell's schemes and Lannister's cruelty, those areas were not safe. As she looked out over the city she prayed for help.

The city guards and dock hands were used to seeing ships midday, however the fleet of twenty ships pulling into harbor made everyone stop and stare. Ships painted white decked with armor and arms docked and off the ships marched soldiers. The lieutenant sent some men to the Red keep to let them know a Lord had arrived, however as he did not recognize the sigil on the sail, a white tree, so he left out the identity. As he pondered this, the soldiers marched off forming into a protective stance, and the small folk gazed in awe gleaming mail and chest plates that caught the sun. All together the group on the docks were at least sixty strong with ten long blue coated men with helmets with white wings on the side. The faces of the ten were covered but their eyes were cold. The men parted ways making two rows, and down descended from the gang plank was a man. He was tall arms stout a long blue cape running down his back his face was covered with his own steel helm that was the same as the 10 men. all they could witness were his eyes as they brushed over the group of city guards that greeted them. "Where is your leader," questioned the man. The lieutenant stuttered an answer, "In the red keep my Lord, may I lead you there?" "You may" answer the leader and they proceeded to garner the attention of many of the small folk as they marched through the city. the city watch Lieutenant self-consciously glanced at his own armor which paled in comparison to the well-armed and equipment that the guests had arrived with, so he questioned you are from Volantis or the south, he left the question hanging. If the lord had heard him, he merely ignored him. At the red keep Sansa Stark was standing in the gallery with other ladies of the court as men and officials rushed about, she wasn't sure what had happened but apparently a visitor had arrived that was from the east. She glanced up at the throne and saw Cersei and Joffrey and Tywin all standing looking regal or in the case of Joffrey trying and failing. She allowed her mind to wander and remember the first time seeing and arriving in Kings Landing. It was so different from the North so alive and mysterious; however, everyone played a game. She blinked back tears and suddenly she remembers how alone she was, surrounded by masks. Every mask had smiling faces with bright smiles, but with murderous eyes. Suddenly a herald entered the room. "Announcing the Lord Boromir, son of Lord Denathor high Steward, Captain of Minas Tirith the white city!" The herald then stepped aside and in they marched armor gleaming two banners waving ten men all in blue and white armor and on all the armor was a gilded tree. The court whispered and Sansa wracked her brain, but besides Ser Dermot of the Rainwood, Lord Hornwood to name a few, but none hailed from Gondor. They marched into the center of the court then came to a halt, they then parted, and a man strode forth. If Tywin's entry on a horse was inspiring, then this was powerful in comparison the man came to the bottom of the throne and looked up at the Lannister front of royalty. Silence stretched out neither the Lannisters nor the Gondorians said a word it was if the whole world paused. Just as Sansa was sure she could take no more, Joffrey broke the standoff first. "Why do you not kneel before your king?!" Joffrey bellowed out. Or he tried to bellow, his voice cracked halfway through the sentence and went a few notches to high. This caused the leader of the host to chuckle and respond with an amused voice, "For you are a king yes, but no king of mine…However." As he then removed his helm Sansa's mind stopped could it be? She knew that voice she would know it anywhere. The gasps and a few screams were heard as he faced the Lannister's. Sansa who had moved into the crowd had heard the gasps, then saw Cersei's face fill with fury and Joffrey's face go ashen. Lord Tywin himself took a step back and his hand fell to his sword hilt. Suddenly the man turned and faced the crowd. As she saw him, those eyes and smile, memories assaulted her of the man who bounced her on his knee, would holder close. Before she knew what, she was doing, she pushed her way through the crowd and threw her arms around the man she had missed and loved "Father!" She cried half sobbed out as she held him with all her strength. "Seize Him," screeched Cersi! "Tower knights porcupine formation!" Bellowed lieutenant Stone. "protect Lord Boromir!" As the chaos reigned no one noticed the boy king soiling himself and feinting on the Iron Throne. Tywin drew Brightroar as the Kingsguard drew their blades as well. Far away under a certain tree Bloodraven coughed and gasped out "Oh Shit!"


	4. Chapter2: Quetions and Answers

So, I'll say thanks for the suggestions on my writing style I'll try to fix that 😊

**Chapter 2: Riddles and Questions**

8 hours earlier

**The First**

"Why are we here!" "You're the First Tree?" "What about my wife!" "You have kin?" "Why do you look like a girl?"(AN-There is always this guy.)

Just a few of the questions yelled or spat out at the First. The first let them rant and whine for about ten minutes before having had enough.

"ENOUGH!" She thundered. "I understand why you are all upset, but I need you to understand I was desperate." "I had no one, no heroes, no champion, and no one to turn. To all I had was the opinions of the people who would come and look and pray to me." "Do you understand how I felt feeling the constant joy of being looked after, but also the shame knowing my own kin were dying out."

The First was openly weeping now and the Gondorians far and near her felt the waves of emotion rolling off her. Unconsciously it was Heir Erikkur who made the first move. He walked over to where the first was standing weeping and embraced her. She stiffened then relaxed and cried even more. Like that the decenters looked around them in shame. They had realized that their problems were minimal compared to the suffering, the First had gone through. Heir Clearspring after glancing at the other commanders coughed into her gauntlet.

"Milord, Milady" "I would straight that we all stand before you just curious as to why our army?" "Why not Rohan or even the dwarves, or elves" She questioned her own emotion filling her voice.

At this the First chuckled, "Actually it was how Boromir would always stop on his way out of seeing his father." "Whether he was glad or bore grave news he would never fail to stop and talk to me." "I would always love to listen to his prayers for Gondor or his family to stop bickering." "But it was always his non stop prayers for and stories of you all he would tell."

At this proclamation the commanders and men watched as their leader colored a deep red and started sputtering. "?!..But..?!"

"No, don't be embarrassed you are a good leader and they asked why I chose them, it's because I felt that I had already gotten to know you all." "Down side of being immortal most humans start to blend together."

At this the First wiped her eyes and stood as tall and intimidating as a 5'4" lady could be.

"Any more questions?"

"Yes." Lord Pinewood spoke "What is our game plan, I assume we have an objective?"

"Our plan will be simple contact, whoever still is loyal to the true Gods. As well as make a base of operations that we can defend as well as hold." "We shall divide our forces in half, one sailing to the west toward the corruption. The other shall sail North where I believe my Kin can be found in the greatest strength." "My Lords; Breach, Pinewood, and myself will travel North." "While my Lords and Lady; Boromir, Hearth, and Clearspring shall sail toward the West and corruption." "Agreed?" queried the First

"Two Milady, how will we get in contact with you and do you have another name, besides First?" Boromir stated.

The First broke into a bright smile, "First if you want to talk to me pray since you were all brought by my magic I left a bit in each of you." "Also the men can call me…Mmmmph…..I guess, "Tressa."

**Boromir**

It was a simple plan recounted Boromir now were did it all go wrong? Sail for a couple of Hrs. and be back in time to bring hope to the good people of Minis Tirith. Now, he was leading 4,000 thousand infantry, 2,000 calvary, and 8,000 ships to were the most corruption was. he also had 50 tower guards, but that was only because Lady Tessa insisted. After all tower guards guard the tree even if said tree was now a lady. Still as he looked out on the horizon he felt the calm of the ocean lift the weight off his shoulders.

"Milord?"

Boromir turned to face his two companions and tower guard commander. "Yes"

"We believe to have spotted land as well as a city futher in how should we proceed?" questioned Hearth

Boromir ran a hand through his hair, "Have the main fleet drop anchor and I'll take 20 ships and make contact." "Once we make it past the Blockade, Hearth take one of the forts at the channel and Clearspring take the other." "If we get a less than warm welcome I do not fancy trying to fight my way out, only to have no place to fall back to." He finished the thought with a grin and the leaders all smiled.

"To think we would all be following a God, if you had told me that a week ago I would have said you were drunk!" laughed Lord Hearth

"Aye, this will be some adventure that is for sure," concurred Lord Clearspring

"Right! Then lets prepare the men, All Hands To Stations! I Want All Soldiers Armed And Ready For Action!" Bellowed tower guard commander Stone

**30 Minutes later**

Sailing at the head of twenty ship, Boromir looked above his army, and at the two forts and city getting bigger.

"Sigh" "I hope they do not have cave trolls here," he mussed.

With that, he pulled up his face guard and put on his helmet. He stood at the bow of his ship and watched a war ship sailed to meet them from the first fort.

"What is your business at Kings Landing?" called the ships commander

Doing some quick observations mainly the resent repairs on the warship as well as the skiddishness of their captain. Boromir decided to use the old favorite...bluffing!

"We are reinforcements for the event." Boromir smoothly replied.

"Aaaahhh, yes for the Kings marriage." the captain visibly relaxed "Do you have enough for the city and forts?"

Boromir mentally cringing at the stupidity of the man and noting the red grapes on the sail called out with a laugh,

"Oh we should have plenty."


	5. Chapter 3: Sails and Beaches

**...THE NORTH..**

**...THE BITE...**

**...10 MILES OFFSHORE...**

**...WIDOWS WATCH...**

**Lord Erikkur Breach**

So cold he wondered who would choose to live up in this God forsaken wasteland. The sailing had been pretty straightforward and enjoyable the massive Gondorian host had not been waylaid. However, this would come to an end trading ships and merchants had joined their armada as the headed for the city of Widows Watch. He could see why they chose to several suspicious warships with squid on the sails had hovered before sailing off. Lady Tressa had met with the captains of the trading vessels as well as the merchants themselves gaining as much information as she could. Heh, Lady Tressa was pretty easy to talk to rather than the Gondor tower guards as one merchant had found out. Apparently women were expected to be pretty and say nothing in the east as well as the south. As the merchant brushed Lady Tressa off and tried to talk to Captain Dematha about their plans. When the captain looked directly at the First and repeated the question the merchant was shocked and asked why the mare lead the stallions. Which promptly had ten blades pointed at his throat. Heheh, Erikkur chuckle and glanced back at the nearing city. Well it would be good to get off these ships.

"Milord the Lady requests that all officers meet on the flagship." A young soldier informed him with a short bow.

Nodding the young lord made his way down the deck toward the small rowboat being lowered into the sea. He ran throughout his mind wondering what the meeting was about. He knew from the lady's announcement that there was her Kin up in the north but that was about it. He climbed onto the flagship deck and walked through the other officers. Standing with the other two lords he gave them a nod but didn't say anything. He glanced up before his mind started to wander and watched as the First started her announcement.

"My fellow Men of Gondor we have made it!"

Cheers and shouts followed this proclamation

"I have been informed that the north as it is called has just had a failed rebellion against the king."

Murmurs and whispering sounded

"The house hold Bolton is now in command of the north backed by a House Karstark. I have been told that while his son holds Winterfell with his father their ancestral home the Dreadfort has been left weakened. I plan to use the recovering north as a opportunity to take the north for Gondor."

Silence and heavy breathing float across the ship at this announcement.

"We will take the Dreadfort as well as Widows Watch and set up bases of operations at these points. The city will be are fleets home port and the Dreadfort shall be our home base."

"Now in order to take the city as well as Dreadfort we will most likely have to fight. The city will be easier to take as the wall are weak and the garrison small the main siege will be the forts across the north. We shall triumph I say to you though. Who will help me take this first city?!" Cried out Lady Tressa

"My soldiers shall take the city within three hrs milady as long as we get to shore we should have no problems." Breach spoke with a firm voice and calm expression.

**TWO AND A HALF HRS LATER INSIDE THE CITY**

The screams as small folk ran away from the silver soldiers that swept throughout the city. All fighting men who challenged the soldiers were gun downed by arrows or speared through the chest. Erikkur walked through a marketplace at the head of infantry.

"I want all citizens and non-combatants spared those who resist put to the sword." He called out

"Yes Lord!" The infantrymen Called out before fanning out.

As he searched an building he took note of the poor craftsmanship and wondered if all cities looked like this. He strolled to the top of the roof and looked out to the city fires had spread were the barrage had first hit. They had peppered the city for about an hour non stop then after a volley the landing crafts had hit. Many Gondorians got killed or wounded by arrows. The fighting had been ferocious then Lady Emerald hit the beach. A banner in won hand with a blade at the top rallied the men.

"For Gondor!" She Cried

As the Tower Guards formed up with her at the head and they charged at the cities ruined gate. After the gatehouse was breached the cities defense began to waver. Then The First landed atop a milk white charger, wielding armor made to fit her with fur lined and a custom helm she rode through the gate with the Calvary. The cities defense struggled then fell. As the men raised their blades the murmur began to rise then it became a roar.

"For Gondor! For GONDOR! For Gondor! For GONDOR!" The cries of wounded as well as the standing filled the air.

Erikkur, Clearbrook, and The First met in the center of the city. The First beamed at everyone and the two Lords laughter filled the air. A small on to be sure but, a victory non the less.


End file.
